


The Day Iruka Adopted Naruto

by MagnusTesla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Cuddles, Discord: Umino Hours, Fanart, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Umino Hours Discord Server, Umino Hours Exchange, Umino Iruka Adopts Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: Fanart by Dooilimdraws for The Umino Hour discord server secret santa style exhange.
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139
Collections: New Beginnings - Umino Hours





	The Day Iruka Adopted Naruto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malakia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/gifts).



> Posted on behalf of Dooilim.

The day that Iruka adopted Naruto.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come join our [Iruka Discord Server](https://discord.gg/6seqEtb) and follow Dooilim on [Tumblr.](https://dooilimdraws.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos and comments are _super_ appreciated ♡


End file.
